<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arrival by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785581">Arrival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord'>fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>destcember 2020 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, idk im just rambling at this point, not really - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zavala does what he does best.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>destcember 2020 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Commander Zavala stood, staring over the Last Safe City of Humanity. Staring at the Traveler and its gifts.</p><p>The Darkness was encroaching. Planets were missing, Guardians were wielding Dark power. The Vanguard had declared that Europa was off-limits, but everybody, himself included, knew that wouldn’t stop anybody. It did, however, absolve the Vanguard of responsibility for what happened on that moon. </p><p>He also knew that people’s opinions of him were progressively getting worse. Years ago, that would have torn him up. He wanted the people to trust him, and at the end of the day, he still did now. Things change over time, though. </p><p>Zavala’s right hand formed a fist. He would do what was right, regardless of what others thought of his actions.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>